


[拉二摩西]Promise

by mforboby



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mforboby/pseuds/mforboby
Summary: 旧文再录，苍银骑组胜出的if路线，拉二在剪定世界1999年的东京遇见了Ruler摩西的故事。充满了妄想、私设和无聊的老梗自设正版Ruler摩西的宝具其实是“应许之时（Exodus）已临”。
Relationships: Ozymandias/Mose
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

搁下拉开闸门的钩子，冬日阳光泄入满室，顿时亮堂了起来。奥兹曼迪亚斯抱起手臂靠在车前盖上，满面不爽。其实他只想顺道说声“早安”。

以色列人系好印着“仁爱之家”LOGO的围裙，趴在前台上写工作日志。他的养兄弟拐了一个弯，不依不饶跟上来，从鼻子底下喷出一口白气，作为王者屈尊俯就此地的认可。

值夜班的保育员努力装作若无其事，提起包就走。摩西把洗手液递给尾随者：“拉美西斯，你一整天都没有其他的去处了？”

埃及人给出了宝贵的沉默。“好吧，我今天会做五个人份的午饭。把车钥匙和伞放好，进门时记得穿鞋套。”

雅各布、保罗和安德烈三个肤色迥异的脑袋凑在一起，朝他们吵吵嚷嚷地问好：“早安，摩西先生！”

摩西就是摩西，1946年首先攻陷西墙、手持羊角号和托拉卷轴登上墙头宣布弥赛亚之国光复的解放军少尉也叫摩西。在他未曾抵达的国家，未曾选择的圣殿中有人留着长鬓角，带着无檐黑帽，不吃猪肉，出行时不和陌生女人同座，铭记着并非他宣扬的荣耀，哀悼着并非他选择的耻辱。耶路撒冷和罗马从他思想的废墟上拔地而起。

他拾起一支油性笔，在小黑板写道：“奥兹曼迪亚斯是今天探望福利院的伊势三代表。”

兄弟比他更擅长应付孩子。他乐得自在的抽身去厨房准备早餐。国际频道正播到海湾战争回顾特辑，主持人和着砧板上的切菜声评论道：“战争爆发了。从8月2日伊拉克入侵科威特，经历了五个多月的紧张局势后，CNN记者彼得·阿内特爬到一处民居屋顶上，说出了那句被争先恐后引用的名言：‘巴格达仿佛被一道绿色的闪电击中，它彻底燃烧起来了。’

以色列成为众矢之的。面对伊拉克的频频骚扰挑衅，如果以色列做出强硬的回应，就必定使这场战争的性质发生变化。由于以色列和阿拉伯世界数十年的军事冲突，再加上其在和平谈判中一贯的鹰派作风……”

拉宾总理的照片从屏幕上一闪而过。四年后的一个冬夜，他被另一名犹太激进民族主义者枪杀。

“这是该在吃早餐时观看的节目吗？”

奥兹曼迪亚斯站在厨房门口，反客为主捡起他扔在流理台边的遥控器，切换到了甲子园转播实况。摩西解释说：“雅各布他们是那场战争抛下的国际孤儿。”

“余知道。”

“仁爱之家是伊势三出资筹建的慈善组织。”

“所以呢？你想必已检查过那三个稚子的魔术资质了。蝼蚁小民的汲汲营营，余没有垂询一二的兴趣，何提赶到这里来替他们辩解？太阳降临此处只有一个理由，你应心知肚明。”

万万不可回答奥兹曼迪亚斯，否则他将化为一根盐柱。他已辜负过足够多的至亲至爱：亚伦含糊其辞，米利暗背过脸去啜泣，可拉的唾骂，约书亚的泪水，西坡拉在旅店里把染血的火石丢到他眼前。

“——你的以色列已经不复存在了，或许根本不曾存在过。它留下了什么值得记取的遗产？”

“尘土，以及伪信与谎言。人子已逝，任由他的信徒误读了他最后的慈悲。”

喜乐无法使他满溢，痛苦无法使他破裂。曾几何时他在旷野中跋涉，这具满布尘土和疲惫的肉体就是一人的军队，一人的王国，影子被西斜的落日长长拖到脚边，像一面旌旗，一只紧跟着他来到天堂门口的瘦狗。身后的两百万百姓不过是主交付给他的一种负累，一副枷锁，一幕幻影。

兄弟步步进逼：“于是你为了这种没有回应就会衰朽消失的天上之爱，否定了余和余下的世界。”

摩西削好一只苹果，切开半边递给他。果汁溢出他的指缝，沾到“仁爱之家”的胶质LOGO上，很快会留下发黄的肮脏印子。

“那甚至不是全部的爱……我和千千万万人分食了一点渣子。在西奈山点燃我的火，比毁灭巴比伦的更为猛烈，诱惑我相信，抛弃尘世的滋味，甜美得有如品尝罪孽。”

“那么你的神也没有把你或以色列人从灾难中解救出来。祂只是把你们从无知的幸福中拯救出来，再把你们带到智者悲哀而荒芜的高地上。凡是人所不能解释言说的一切，人无从超越战胜的一切，死亡或未知，你就要冒冒失失呼之为‘雅赫维’，岂不也是另一种形式的渎神吗？”

奥兹曼迪亚斯紧盯着他，嘲弄似的咬了一口他的馈赠。他一向无所畏惧，且对他的供物来者不拒，哪怕是一次撕裂埃及帝国的别离。

“大圣杯额外召唤的第八位从者，作为1999年东京圣杯战争的裁定者降临此世，得到神启的赐律先知摩西。你的真心实意，能够在余的如炬双眼前隐瞒到几时？”

以色列人反而长出了一口气，行若无事重又背朝着他，将砧板上的碎菜末冲进碗池：“没有所谓的1999年东京圣杯战争了，我稍微利用了Ruler的特权，尽可能温和地抹杀了所有相关的诱因。被世人视作盛过圣血的容器的伪物，只有消失一途。”


	2. Chapter 2

“……我希望全世界的人们都得到幸福。”

“那实在是令人痛心。”

现身在重症监护病房的从者，注视着患者的心电图画出一道陡峭的折线。九年前一身使役三骑的喰世皇女曾由Assassin护卫潜入奥多摩山地下深处，幸而被太阳王的雷霆一击及时粉碎了她的企图。那一夜的狂喜、悲叹、激愤、希望和爱，仍不可逆转地波及到了唯一的无辜者。

病床上的少年惊觉于这个陌生的声音，光是朝他转一转眼睛，便牵动起整整半间病房的机能仪器，一起吐出重浊的金属哮吼。摩西坐在他枕边，两双烟水晶颜色的眼睛一时目光交会：“为什么不呼叫护卫？”

他不杀过路人，虽然奥兹曼迪亚斯对伊势三家其他人的死活漠不关心。眼前的少年毫无疑问具备成为圣杯战争御主的资质——这会是他引起兄弟兴趣的缘由吗？

“因为没有、必要。”

先知赞许地认同：“明智的选择。”他瞥过呼吸面罩上自己的脸，突然悔悟地笑了：原来他宽赦他的御主竟是出于一缕天真的玄思。

“——试问，稚龄的贤者啊。你可否捐弃这束缚着你的生命，以修补这不堪重负的世界？”

何其可悲。神用七天时间创世，之后第三圣殿的建立、与敌基督的争战、末日的临降，也同样是祂的工作，人无权插手评说。他真的享有两次落入神的掌中、成为祂代行的杖的荣耀吗？

为何是你？为何唯独是你？法老跳下倾覆的战车，爬上一块裸露出来的黑色礁石。他的怒吼与质问，旋即被一个浪头迎头浇灭了；那些唾沫飞溅的嘴唇，指向他的族人的手臂，大地开裂，将它们吞没不见。水和粘土，都无法填满他心中名叫“谦卑”“顺服”的空洞。

仅仅是质疑已构成冒渎之罪。裁定者低下头去，两手捋起后颈碎发，摘下仁爱之家的钥匙。它在他胸前银光一闪，还原为那曾击碎磐石、劈开红海的牧人手杖。

“原谅我，伊势三杏路。在剪定事项毁灭前擅自终结你的性命，就跟弃羊群于不顾、只为拯救一只羊羔一样伪善。”

有必要为宰杀逾越节的牲祭而祈祷吗？垂死之人紧闭起双眼，透过呼吸面罩发出一声艰难的喘息，将其解读为求生的吁求，似有侮辱他的高洁之嫌。摩西正色以待：“我相信完全的恶不可能存在于人的身上。地上列国的争战，人与人之间的争战，大抵都是属人的善与属神的善之间的争战。

“让你久等了。无需忧叹。这一次是主的善压倒战胜了你的善。”

1999年东京圣杯战争的Rider御主，正式宣告物理性死亡。病房内外迸出一道柔和的辉光，摩西跪倒在一室零落的管线之中，抱起伊势三杏路，额头贴住额头，为他的回归念诵起塔木德“沙哈里特”的祷文。

他满心平静，仿佛伏在一架人肉做的刑架上。人们崇拜殉道者，往往一同崇拜他们身受的痛苦，久而久之，连那卑鄙的刑具都具备了纯洁的神性，殊不知这也是一种舍本逐末的偶像崇拜。

他在水龙头下久久冲洗着冻得发红的双手。奥兹曼迪亚斯不为所动，翘起腿坐在小餐厅的长沙发上，把咬了一小口的苹果丢进垃圾桶：“伊势三杏路自始至终有回答过你只言片语吗？他是一面镜子。你在和你受折磨的良心对话。”

“他背负着痛苦出生、进食、呼吸，不知为何而活。”

“因此你自觉有解脱他的义务？没有哪个国王或贤人为了纯粹的享乐选择出生。”

以色列人申诉道：“我照看他如照看那三个稚子。”

“你一视同仁照看天下人，如照看你的羊群。余也包括在内吗？”

“离群的黑羊，当然有着被拯救的义务与价值。”

纵使神的律法不容宽宥，却因人本性中的缺陷变得千疮百孔，到处是可容私情良心钻过的缝隙。摩西关上烤箱，沾满面粉的手指在埃及人锁骨处留下一道道白色的痕迹。他俯向他三千两百年前的兄弟与受害人，预料到他的爱依旧会夺去他孩提时的誓言，卡叠什的大捷，地平线上浮现的帝国愿景，夺去他早逝的妻儿，万事多艰的中年，老人梦回尼罗河畔的午后浅睡。

“如果我注定重走一遍从迦南地到埃及的老路，才能越过永恒的拐角与你重逢，那么我希望在你死时离你近一点。可见主应允祂的仆人最自私的请求。

我扪心自问，明明我已在预备御主召唤从者之前之后消灭、阻止了他们继续战争的可能，为何仍未目睹剪定事项的终末，蒙主召回？直至我发现上届圣杯战争的胜利者正是伊势三家。”

“伊势三玄莉死于高龄，没能享受伊势三家宛如泡沫的复兴。该说蠢人也算死得其所吗？余不屑置评。

你总是不遗余力否定余的王道。但今天你在向余开战前就已动摇了。你在害怕吗？害怕余是你的神塑造出来再嘲弄你一次的谎言？


	3. Chapter 3

他之前不已和诸神争夺过一次奥兹曼迪亚斯，在他们尚是男孩之时？皮肤白皙、敏而好学的埃及王子，与他肤色性情迥异的兄弟。他们在每项体力智力的竞赛上争强斗胜，多数时候是王太子赢，但摩西显然想得更深、更远。

他们下塞尼特棋，分作两军捉对厮杀，为未来的仕途作预备。他隔着象征冥界十二个王国的棋盘回望王兄，拉神择定的正义，“伊西斯生出的公牛”，拉美西斯家族与埃及的明光，心知肚明他属于蜂蜜与芦苇的上下王国，属于黄金为肉白银作骨、拥有青金石眼睛的神祗，生来注定归回那能回溯到纳尔迈的古老王表，依山而眠的岩壁皇陵，被裹进涂满香料的绷带，步入黑暗之中，“”，永不能回头。

塞尼特是一种志在“长久”而非“一时”的游戏。摩西拈起最后欲行的棋子，奥兹曼迪亚斯早他一步掷下骰子，随口讨了个彩头：“赌上余仅剩的光芒作注。”

他总是在终点不远处等他迎头赶上来，这沉静寡言的挚友又能独自躲到哪里去呢？待他正式坐上盖布的玉座，便把摩西拜为维齐尔，再不济也至少是统管下王国三角洲的阿蒙大祭司，隔着尼罗河与他共治。

但法老心里坚硬。如果不能驯服法老的思想，说服他与你同归，便折断他的脖颈。那将在西奈旷野摇撼山峦的声音，伏在他耳畔低语道。

迦勒底人教授王子们占卜与天文学，埃及僧侣则精通宫廷中其余一切最高贵的学问。少年摩西避开一切关于表象的分歧与纷争，坚决摈弃肚腹下的快乐，或者因为他的心充满了空虚的盼望，才无法拨开眼前物质世界的云翳，看清楚正是另一只降下灾厄击打埃及全境、拨开祥云在石板上书写诫命的手，于冥冥中摆弄着棋盘以及棋手本身。

“好。接下来是我的回合了。”

“只要是活着为了毁灭人的，他自己首先应被毁灭。你第二次谒见余，仍抱持着这样狂悖不敬的想法吗？”

“我无法用我的声音回答你，拉美西斯。”神之声（启示）常伴我左右，虽寂静却胜过千言万语，予他长久的慰藉……奥兹曼迪亚斯扬起脸，双手紧紧捉住他逃开的五指：“畏怯不前，精神上的懈怠也是一种罪过！现在就接受余亦是汝主的考验！”

“——你再口吐亵渎神的话语，我只好提前启动圣裁了。在我信仰软弱跌倒之处，求你勿再用我这个罪人的错误污蔑自己，折损王的品格，自甘堕落，扮演折磨约伯的魔鬼。”

他仿佛手上带火，猛然挣脱了埃及人。奥兹曼迪亚斯托着那只再次被拒绝的手，阴沉地吐露：“你无需在余身上浪费无用的善心。”

“伊势三玄莉身故，族人难堪大用，唯一在魔术天赋上被寄予厚望的后裔又常年卧床。于是在赢得1991年东京圣杯战争的胜利后，伊势三家的人望、财势、影响力如日中天——被他抛下的受肉的从者全盘接收过来，据为己有。”

养兄弟点了点头：“你拜访过玲珑馆家了。那年幼的王女原来是99年战争预备御主的一员。”

“圣杯允诺骑兵——你——的愿望是‘重获年轻的肉体，将世界握于神王掌中，君临一切’。你用你的手再一次实现了，我们三人在底比斯天空下出口的良善话语。”

“‘为了给予大地上所有生活的人们安宁，给予平稳以及和平，给予幸福’——可见你的善又将挑战毁灭余的善了。”

“神爱世人并爱他们的过失，而罔顾他们浅薄的私欲。你的二次治世存在着必须被肃清的祸端。或许是你擅自介入了那场迦南地的战争。或许是你支持了现代以色列国的复兴。或许是你在9年的那个夜晚击倒了苍银的圣剑使。

剪定事项应遭神剔除的罪名，我不能私下断言。但错不全在你。”

“一艘战舰沉没了，舰长有责任与它同死。你竟想抓住最后一点时间说教余吗？”

“主一视同仁地爱你，从未放弃过你。至少他给予了你悔改（接受裁决）的机会。

——何况，我受祂的启示，回到你身边来了。”

人的灵魂始终是自由的。不然经历过两个民族决定性的分别，红海边的争吵哭嚷，旷野中的流浪生活，充满长达四十年的仇恨、内讧、屠杀、苦苦相争，他竟何不能忘怀法老的凛然可畏，他雄猜的暴君一面，凝视神迹时何等刚愎不逊？

“余只有一个要求。将你的裁决延后到午后时分，即使只看在那三个稚子的份上？决战时刻，再尽情展露你为王的威仪气度，与余堂堂正正死斗。”

“孩童是一个国家的希望所在。我同意缓刑的申请。”

“奥兹叔叔晚安！”

雅各布睡倒在奥兹曼迪亚斯臂弯里已经有两小时了，睡塌了头发，直到被保育员带回床上，脸颊上还带着压出来的苹果红印子。保罗看完八点档的动画片，早就回房熄灯。洗完澡换上恐龙睡衣的安德烈，亦步亦趋跟到玄关换鞋处。

摩西放纵他小小的任性：“早餐奶至少要让阿姨热过了才能在睡前喝，好吗？”

一路无言，奥兹曼迪亚斯停在门外的宝蓝色敞篷法拉利已落了层细雪，在故乡温暖少雨的冬天难得一见。沾染城市烟尘、略嫌脏污的雪粒落在埃及人发梢，被他的体温轻易融化，摩西也看得有些出神了。

法拉利稳稳拐入逼仄昏暗的后巷，司机熄了火，拔下车钥匙：“可以了吗？”

手边没有帕子，先知只得用围巾掩住自己的脸。化开的雪水淌过他的指缝，滴落他垂落至胸的银色鬈发，在以弗得外袍上漫出泪般的深色水痕。

以色列人史上的第一位士师、大祭司、先知推开车门，不顾污水赤足踩上雪地，祭袍被新雪映得更为洁净。

“那就展露我曾为人时最为荣耀的模样……”

法老一如当初，把手臂横搭到真皮座椅背上，坦然直视他的满面神光：“可是，埃及王子不适合留长发，穿戴染色的羊毛。”

裁定者笑了，擎出神的杖，深深拄进雪中：“第二书术式展开。人果真能引起奇迹吗？

——不然。凡事皆有定期，万物皆有终时。一代过去，一代又来，地却永远长存……”

他的吟唱声孤零零响起，死寂中就包含着奥兹曼迪亚斯的轻蔑之情。为何放弃反抗？太狡猾了。抛弃了对民众的顾虑，不惜舍弃重塑的肉身，也如此憎恨我主，自愿求死证明这是一场不义之战——

他软弱的心，无从阻止他坚定的口。积雪如海浪从他脚边涌起，遥遥响应着从地平线上压来的狂怒涛声。朱红令咒从他胸前一道道迸出渐次消灭、化回膨大魔力被充填进被启动的宝具程式，以彻底夷平被剪定的平行世界。先知在深冬清寒的月光下紧握牧杖朗声祷告，祭袍单薄，几可窥见肌色，他像是手捧一颗熊熊燃烧的烛台心脏。

“尘归尘，土归土。吾之代行，皆奉主(Adonai)之圣名。”

城市的宁静终于被他的祷告打破了。一阵沉闷如雷的崩裂声顿时响彻戴着雪盖的高楼屋顶，摩西抬头望去，只见雪浪效仿着它们在芦苇海未遇冰封的同类，挤碎推倒东京市中心一切拦路的建筑，峰顶闪烁着致命的寒光朝他们逼来。

浪涛将要合拢了。这一次，他不会从奥兹曼迪亚斯视野中离开。

FIN.


End file.
